Carta
by legendary
Summary: Al volver de la batalla contra Hades, la ausencia de la alegría llena la Mansión Kido. Hyoga encuentra una carta que hubiese deseado leer antes. One-shot. Sogfic.


Hola a todos, este songfic lo escribí cuando era más peque, y me lo acabo de reencontrar. Recuerdo que en esa época tenía influencia de una autora maravillosa cuyo seudónimo era Claudia Ellison. Créanme, se nota la influencia, si es que alguna vez leen sus fics.

Espero que lo disfruten y si les gusta, me regalen su amorsh con un review! n/n

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya no me pertenece, pertenece a Masami Kurumada y a Toei Animation… y la canción Carta se encuentra bajo todos los derechos de Laura Pausini y sus autores (valsiglio - salvatore - cheope – marati) Plis… ¡no me demanden!; ;

* * *

><p><strong>Carta<strong>

Hyoga entró a la habitación de su dulce y amado niño, respirando aquél aroma que no resistía, que lo extasiaba: el dulce aroma que Shun había dejado impreso en la cama, en el baño, en el balcón…

Un pedazo de papel llamó su atención… se encontraba tirado en el suelo, cerca del buró, como si el aire lo hubiese deslizado de su lugar original a capricho.

Hyoga percibió aquél aroma con más fuerza cuando comenzó a leer entre lágrimas:

_Quiero decirte aquello que  
>no conseguí decir jamás,<br>que he mantenido oculto en mí,  
>por mucho tiempo ya.<br>Hay un amor que crece en mí,  
>que no sé como esconder,<br>ahora te deseo junto a mí._

Hyoga no podía creerlo, Shun amaba a alguien, pero ¿Quién sería el afortunado poseedor de aquél corazón puro?

_Quiero decirte sólo que  
>tu sigues siendo mi alegría,<br>cuando con ella estás así,  
>mis celos son una agonía.<br>Por todo aquello que me das,  
>aunque sin quererlo dar.<br>Esto te lo tengo que contar._

De repente, recordó cómo Shun se comportaba fríamente cuando Flher se encontraba cerca, durante todo el tiempo que permanecieron en el Palacio del Valhala, Shun no podía ver a la cara a la chica. Nadie se imaginaba la razón por la cual el peliverde siendo una persona tan amable siempre, era tan cortante con ella. Acaso ¿ésa sería la razón?

_De como cuando tú no estás,  
>la soledad se mete en mí,<br>y me doy cuenta que además  
>no me divierto ya sin tí.<br>En cambio si conmigo estás,  
>este oscuro gris será<br>de colores con la vida que le das._

Hyoga adoraba ver a Shun feliz, caminando lentamente los dos juntos entre los árboles, sentados, mientras ambos se reían ante la mala pronunciación del más joven en la lengua materna del rubio, recostados ante en fuego mientras le contaba historias de su tierra natal…

_Y que difícil es  
>el hablarte de esto a tí<br>que de amor no te gusta hablar,  
>ni conmigo, ni sin mí.<br>Tal vez porque  
>tienes miedo como yo,<br>de una respuesta que  
>pudiera herir tu corazón.<em>

Si, Hyoga era muy frío, jamás habló a nadie de sus sentimientos, ni siquiera Shun había logrado arrancarle una sola palabra de ellos ¿Cuán caro pagaría ahora ese error?

_Quiero decirte aquello que  
>no logré decir jamás,<br>que he mantenido siempre oculto en mí.  
>Hay un amor que crece en mí,<br>que no sé como esconder,  
>ahora te deseo muy junto a mí.<em>

_Hyoga: Siempre te amaré, aunque tú no me correspondas. Desearía que hoy estuvieses muy junto a mí…_

_Shun_

La batalla contra Hades había terminado. Un aire de nostalgia se respiraba en la Mansión Kido, sus últimos ocupantes antes de la batalla se habían encargado de imprimir su imponente presencia en cada una de las habitaciones, los últimos ocupantes que, lastimosamente, no regresaron con vida.

Hyoga dejó escapar un fuerte gemido que resonó por toda la mansión y, cuando los demás acudieron a ver lo que había sucedido, lo encontraron en la cama de Shun sentado, meciéndose adelante y atrás en un lento vaivén, llorando amargamente con una carta entre sus brazos, que rodeaban su propia cintura.

-Hyoga, ¿eso es…

-Es de Shun, Ikki, el me amó, y nunca supo cuánto yo…

Las palabras dejaron de salir siendo sustituidas por el llanto, mientras el mayor se acercaba lentamente.

-Hyoga yo… Shun, m-mi hermano…

Un leve gemido se escapó de los labios del peliazul, junto con las primeras lágrimas de las muchas que habría de derramar por la muerte de su pequeño hermano. El alma de Shun había sido rescatada por Athena, pero su cuerpo había sido destruido por dentro por el invasor, sin que nadie, ni siquiera la diosa, pudiese hacer nada.

Ahora ella se sentía culpable, por el dolor en los corazones de aquellos a quienes tenía enfrente, se echó a llorar en el regazo del joven de cabellos negros detrás de ella, sintiéndose miserable de no haber podido salvar ni al dulce peliverde, ni al amor de su vida.

Y en la tranquilidad del jardín de la mansión, las aves volaban rozando apenas el pasto verde, siendo asustadas por un repentino grito:

¡SHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNN!

* * *

><p>Nota de la autora: ¿Y bien¿Qué les pareció? Espero que hayan tenido pañuelos a la mano ji ji!<p>

Gracias a mi amada Yukime Hiwatari por animarme a subir esto. Te amo cielo y te deseo muy junto a mi.

¡Hasta pronto! n.n


End file.
